<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cOoKiEs!!! by fanderismeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420242">cOoKiEs!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh'>fanderismeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, I WaS CrAvInG CoOkInEs OkAy?, M/M, Pointless, Why Did I Write This?, Young Sides (Sanders Sides), i've spent all day making fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>patton makes 20 batches of cookies on accident...</p><p>but the question is, HoW?!?!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none. just platonic love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cOoKiEs!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Patton was searching for the sugar. He was gonna make cookies. </p><p>"Hey guys, have any of you seen the sugar?" Patton called from the door frame of the kitchen.</p><p>"I think I saw some in the cupboard." replied 9 year old Virgil from the living room.</p><p>"Okay." Patton searched in the cupboard."Found it! Thanks, kiddo!"</p><p>"No problem, Pat."</p><p>Patton got all of the ingredients. This was Patton's first time making cookies. He always loved them and now, since he was 10 years old he could. (this is the reason why Patton got glasses)</p><p>"Patton, we are going to go to the movies soon so hurry." called little Logan.</p><p>"K.K!" responded lil' Pat.</p><p>Patton skimmed through the recipe.</p><p><em>3 bags of flour!?</em> he thought. <em>Wow.</em> Okay.</p><p>he poured three bags of flour into the bowl.</p><p>
  <em>the dough is looking a little dry so I'll add a little more of the other stuff.</em>
</p><p>Soon Patton's dough was split into 3 bowls.</p><p>
  <em>this is a lot of batter but that's what the recipe says.</em>
</p><p>He scooped a bit of cookie dough on his finger and ate it.</p><p>
  <em>yummy! this is really good!</em>
</p><p>He put the cookie dough on 7 flat pans and cooked them in the oven. ( your probably asking "how do all 7 pans fit?" Easy! The mindpalace is in Thomas' mind so the oven can be as big as Pat needs it to be.)</p><p>"What's that smell?" Lil' Roman asked.</p><p>"The cookies I made!" Replied Patton.</p><p>"Oh can I have one?"</p><p>"They aren't done yet."</p><p>"Oh ok."</p><p>30 minutes later the cookies were done.</p><p>patton checked the oven.</p><p>"Uhh....guys?" Padre called</p><p>"What? Are the cookies done?" answered Roman as he peeped his head through the door.</p><p>"Come look." Patton said.</p><p>Little Roman looked in the oven. His eyes were wide.</p><p>"Woah...We need Logan." said Princy "LOGAN!!!"</p><p>Logan walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"What seems to be the matter?" asked child Logan. He looked in the oven.</p><p>"Show me the recipe." said Logan. "It seems that Patton used 3 bags instead of 3 cups."</p><p>"So what do we do now?" asked Patton and Roman simultaneously.</p><p>"Eat them?" suggested Patton.</p><p>"Why Is everyone in the kitchen?" Asked Virgil as walked into the room.</p><p>"Look in the oven." suggested Logan.</p><p>"Are you going to push me in?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>"Yes. That would be unnecessary."</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>Virgil looked into the oven.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"I Know right! Two tickets to "Surprise City"! I call the window seat!!" joked Roman</p><p> </p><p>The 4 sides ate cookies for the rest of the month. They also took Patton to the ophthalmologist. ( some one who says if you need glasses or not)</p><p>the end</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is before Patton had glasses. this is also my theory of how Pat got glasses. I was craving cookies so I wrote this.🍪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>